Birthday Mess
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Per request from Lexy, Olivia has to indulge her best friend for her birthday with a mud wrestling match wearing nothing but string bikinis. The Akatsuki are placing their bets and let's see who wins! LEMON, language (OC & OC pairing)


"WHAT!? I'm NOT doing that!"

The brunette frowned and replied bitterly as she crossed her arms, "You PROMISED you'd do whatever I wanted for my birthday Olivia."

The woman blushed like mad murmuring, "But..But why _that_?" The teen giggled, "It'll be fun~" "It's embarrassing…you'll win anyway." "Aww come on, don't be such a pessimist. You don't know that'll happen, I mean damn, I've never done it before either and I'll be at a disadvantage too."

The woman scowled and didn't say a word, letting the teen hand her a small bag whispering lustfully, "I picked this out just for you too~"

Blushing a bit Olivia sighed and finally admitted defeat, "Fine."

Lexy smirked and kissed her cheek, "Thank you angel~"

"WHAT did you call her!?"

The teen paled as she turned to see a brooding Kakuzu hovering behind her as she stuttered, "Uh…I said bagel….I wanted a bagel."

The miser narrowed his eyes and grumbled, "That's the excuse you honestly want to go with?" "I can't think of anything that rhymes with angel!"

Before the brute could say anything else the chocolate brown orbs lit up with mischief as she cooed all too sweetly, "By the way Kakuzu, I need to ask a favor of you~"

Olivia and said man both glanced at each other nervously before the teen grabbed his arm and led him away with the woman muttering, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

><p>*That very evening, with Tobi and Deidara's help the event was about to unfold.<p>

The others were clueless to what was going on and why they were invited…until Lexy clarified and curiously wearing a bathrobe.

"As you know, it's my birthday and I've decided to try something new with the help of Olivia. You're all here to witness our mud wrestling match!"

Deidara and Tobi chuckled and uncovered the arena, which was a simple square slightly dug out hole in the ground that was fairly muddy; they even roped it off to seem like an actual arena.

The brunette almost lost it when Kakuzu finally arrived hauling Olivia under his arm who was frantically kicking her feet like mad to get away. "What's the matter Olivee?"

The woman tried to get out of her lover's grasp whimpering, "I did not agree to this so everyone could watch!" Lexy laughed, "I know you're self conscience about being watched but that's not a problem since you'll be entirely focused on me on you~"

Olivia wasn't amused and let Kakuzu place her on her feet, she too was wearing a bathrobe as he announced, "Alright, place your bets."

Itachi sighed, "Really?" "Why not? It's a good way for me to make some extra income." Olivia snorted, "If that's the case then don't place your bets on me."

Lexy frowned and hugged her friend whispering, "Stop talking like that and just have fun. Forget about them. You know Kakuzu would do something like this." "…True."

While the men did their silent wages, the girls unaware of who was betting on whom when Kakuzu and Itachi announced, "We'll be the referees and make sure they don't go overboard."

* * *

><p>Sitting in their vacant chairs, the girls could hear Hidan chuckling like mad and boasting, "My babe is going to win." "I highly doubt it; my kitten is far more experienced." "That doesn't fucking mean anything you fucking fish!" "We'll see who has the last laugh you moron!"<p>

"Shut up you too! They're about to start un."

*Lexy dropped her robe and Itachi's eyebrow twitched along with a faint blush to his cheeks, though Kisame was sitting there in shock with his mouth hanging open and drooling.

The teen was, for once, shockingly, wearing a black string bikini that left nothing to the imagination and showed off the well endowed breasts even more.

Obviously it was already killing the others, even more so when Hidan stared wide-eyed at his lover who didn't reveal herself yet.

With a small whimper she finally let her robe fall; clad in a royal blue string bikini that was just as revealing as the brunette's…though the bottoms didn't quite cover her breasts and rear good enough.

"WHOO! FUCK YEAH BABE!"

Zetsu had to pull Hidan back into his seat whereas the miser barely managed to keep a serious expression; but that didn't hide the pink forming on his cheeks.

The two girls gracefully entered the dirty arena as the teen pumped up her fists to hear some cheers from the crowd; which they did of course.

"Come on Olivia, it's your turn." The woman scowled but held up one fist and blushed even more as additional crude shouts came from her lover.

The raven smirked and raised a small flag, "Begin!"

* * *

><p>*The two girls circled each other slowly, trying to get use to the terrain first before making a move.<p>

Lexy was the first to lunge forward but the woman swiftly dodged, almost slipping on the mud when the teen leaped into the air and tackled her onto her back.

The mud made their body's slick and it was hard to keep a tight hold on the other, but the both wrestled and grunted from the impacts.

The teen almost had her friend but the little minx slipped out of her grasp whereas the woman thought she did as well when she straddled her back and kept her wrists down in the mud.

A sudden boost of energy sent the woman flying backwards, almost losing her top in the process as the teen suddenly managed to take her stunned reaction to get her in a headlock.

Lexy teased as she held her down, "Summit to me sweet-cheeks~" The blues orbs glared into the chocolate brown pair and grumbled, "N..Never!"

Taking a desperate action, yet lewd one mind you, the woman cupped the teen's crotch and began rubbing it.

A strangled mewl escaped the teen and lost her grip and balance, the woman turning around and holding her wrists in one hand and massaging the large breasts with her free one.

The brunette was helpless, wriggling around trying to fight the erotic feelings but Olivia made it worse by grinding against her.

Hidan and Tobi were frantically cheering, almost slapping each other they were so excited but Kisame gawked at the referees.

"Why don't you call that!? It's an illegal move isn't it!?"

* * *

><p>Itachi shrugged, "Not necessarily, they're still wrestling even though that IS an interesting move." Kakuzu grunted in agreement even though all he cared about was how lovely his lover looked being seme….and greased up with mud.<p>

The teen managed to work her hand free and grabbed her friend's breasts as well in the process, smirking from the small whimper she caused but gasped when the woman completely collapsed on top of her, purposefully rubbing their breasts together to torture her even more.

"One. Two. Three."

Itachi began counting but the brunette was too preoccupied with the searing kisses she was now getting until her friend was pulled off her by Kakuzu and then holding her wrist up, "The winner!"

The teen face palmed she fell for such a trick but laughed all the same, fixing her top as well as the woman before getting up and hugging her whispering, "You do realize you're not getting away with this~"

"That's if Kisame and Hidan don't interrupt us first~"

Both of them turned to see their two lovers giddily approaching but Kakuzu stopped Kisame, "Pay up."

*It was a VERY eventful evening and everyone was chipper, well, aside from the ones that bet on Lexy and lost some money.

Kakuzu was very content, counting the lovely bills on the way back to their home when his lover asked him, "How did you know Kuzu?"

He smirked, "Let's just say I knew you would play dirty." She giggled and playfully slapped his arm, leaving a muddy handprint on it when he growled, "Keep that up and we'll have to take a shower together." "I don't mind~"

* * *

><p>*Lexy was eager to say the least, making sure Kisame kept Kakuzu and Hidan busy before whispering her idea to Itachi, who merely smirked and nodded.<p>

The raven peeked inside the bathroom to see the woman had just stripped the bikini off and tossing it into the shower since she rather wash it there and herself from the mud, when he cast the jutsu for the teen's extra birthday gift.

The brunette giggled like mad before stripping her own bikini off, hopping into the shower stall behind her friend when she was immediately lifted up and pinned against the wall.

Olivia growled, "This is your doing isn't it?" "Yeah baby~" Once again she was turned into a man version of herself but didn't really mind as she literally began molesting the teen with no restraints.

"Oli..Olivia…nyah….not so hard…."

Her friend just chuckled, lathering more soap and washing the brunette, purposely massaging the bountiful breasts roughly before letting the hot water rinse her off.

Attacking the teen's neck with harsh bites and sucks she entered that tight core and caused the teen to shriek from the sudden intrusion, but that all changed when the thrusting became constant; bouncing Lexy up and down writhing and mewling like no tomorrow.

Olivia thought it was so cute how vulnerable she looked, even her toes staying curled from how intense it was; but was really got it was the moaning mantra of her name until she cried out when she came.

* * *

><p>The woman smirked and followed suit with a growl, panting rather hard and feeling quite dizzy from the heat of the water when the shower stall door opened.<p>

Olivia went wide eyed seeing Hidan there with a beyond evil grin, glancing at Kisame who took Lexy from her and murmuring, "You can't sleep yet kitten~" "No~ Kisame not now~"

Those large chocolate brown orbs said otherwise since they were still filled with lust, the zealot turning his attention back on his lover before joining her in the shower. "Make room you two."

"Come on Kakuzu!? There's not enough fucking room and she's fucking _me_!"

The miser grunted, "Like hell there isn't and that doesn't concern me, because I'm fucking her." "LEXY SAVE ME!"

Out of nowhere the teen came running back into the bathroom ordering, "It's MY birthday and if you value your dicks you won't touch her for the rest of the day..HEY!?"

Kisame scooped the teen back into his arms since she managed to escape him and kissed her heatedly on the lips cooing, "Let them do what they want and focus on the fun we're going to have." "Not to mention with me too~"

Itachi motioned for them to follow him to the attic and made the teen mewl in delight, though was worried a bit as well.

Mud wrestling and sex; best birthday ever!

**FINI!  
>SO sorry it took me so long to finish this, I swear I started this months ago but lost interest. Any who, it's here now XD<strong>


End file.
